


Two of Us Now

by the_blue_fairie



Category: Wolfwalkers (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_blue_fairie/pseuds/the_blue_fairie
Summary: Mebh has always had to be strong, but with this Robyn girl, she finds she can be soft.
Relationships: Robyn Goodfellowe/Mebh MacTire
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Two of Us Now

Mebh had never felt alone.

Eyes settling shut or fluttering open, the wolf springing in golden light from or to her body, she felt her mother’s arms around her, warm as her mother’s fur in the wild…

(Her mother had been long away… _No! Don’t think of that._ )

She had the pack at her back, coiling, swirling together like the diamond-shapes of an illuminated manuscript but older – for the monk in his cell only took inspiration from the patterns in the roots of trees, those serpents of bark, skinned in emerald moss, while the pack was _of them_ – of the earth that was before the monastery foundations were laid, and they were laid of old…

The monk in his cell took the diamonds, jewels, the rubies of rich inks, and wrought them into letters of refined craftmanship, confined them within bars of black like crucifixes, while _they_ were all splash and spill, flowing outside the lines…

They flowed like the waves that had cascaded at the bases of the cliffs on which the monastery walls had been erected, the waves that dashed the serpent-heads of the ships of the invaders, drowned the wood-wrought sea-serpents and their crews, as they would drown others come with marauding hearts, although marauding hearts crucifix-confined (but not jewel-studded crucifixes)…

_They, they, they_ – the foam in their jaws the foam at the tips of waves, at the depths of waterfalls, baying in one voice –

No, Mebh had never felt alone…

( _Mammy, wake up…_ )

(She would…)

(She _promised._ )

But seeing her, this robin girl, with her cloak like brown plumage, with her head of gold…

(Mebh’s teeth flashed before her mother’s sleeping form.)

(Soldiers, huntsmen roamed the wood.)

( _I’ll protect you, Mammy._ )

(Guard you until you wake up… _I promise…_ )

( _Please wake up…_ )

(She was a wolfwalker.)

(She was strong.)

(She _had to_ be strong.)

(For her mam’s sake, for the pack’s, for…)

But with this robin girl…

With Robyn…

With Robyn, she didn’t have to be strong.

With Robyn, she could tumble through piles of golden leaves…

She could be soft.

Soft as Robyn’s fingers running through her hair…

Soft as Robyn’s touch upon her brow as she tucked a flower amid her tawny mane…

Soft.

The warmth of Robyn’s snout against her own was soft in the silver of the moonlight.

Mebh had never felt alone, but even before her mother’s departure (she would be back soon… she promised…) she had felt a loneliness… a loneliness she felt all creatures feel when they know there are so few _like them…_

( _You’re like me._ )

A loneliness the few bury until someone like them can cross their path, someone who can understand, whose experiences can reflect their own like Mebh’s own reflection in Robyn’s luminous blue eyes under the moon…

Mebh only realized the _relief_ in her voice as the words spilled from her lips:

_“Yeah! There’s two of us now…”_


End file.
